FIG. 1 illustrates the construction of a conventional connector 1 which is the object to be tested using the connector test device of the present invention.
As shown in the drawing, the connector 1 includes a connector body having a plurality of holes formed through the connector body, with a plurality of conductive pins 3 inserted into some of the plurality of holes. An electric wire extends from each of the conductive pins 3.
An opposite connector (not shown), which is a second connector, is connected to the lower end of the above-mentioned connector 1 which is a first connector. The second connector has a plurality of conductive pins at positions corresponding to the conductive pins 3 of the first connector 1. The conductive pins of the first and second connectors each have an engaging slot, which is not shown in detail in the drawings and into which an associated conductive pin of an opposite connector is inserted.
The surface of each connector, which faces the opposite connector and is connected to the opposite connector, is referred to herein as a “connecting surface” of the connector.
The position and number of conductive pins inserted into the holes of a connector may be variously determined in accordance with the use of the connector. Thus, empty holes having no conductive pins remain in the connector. Moisture or foreign substances may be introduced into the empty holes having no conductive pins. To prevent such introduction of moisture or foreign substances into the holes, the empty holes must be closed. For example, nonmetallic waterproof pins 5 have been generally used to close the empty holes and prevent the introduction of such moisture or foreign substances into the holes.